


[Podfic] of your fingers in my palm

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve moves his hand down so that he's stroking one thumb down the side of Bucky's throat when he adds, "I like touching you," and makes the world twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] of your fingers in my palm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [of your fingers in my palm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906313) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: difficult conversations; recovery is a spiral; recovery is not linear; Touch; Bodywork; Guilt; Caretaking; Self-Loathing; Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD; 1 Corinthians 13; Catholic childhood; Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified; Disabled Character; Mentally Ill Character

Download/streaming:   
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyaUtXMFN3OXJUOXc/view?usp=sharing>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the Latin pronunciation wasn't too terrible. I'm a 2nd-generation fallen-away Catholic, so I never actually learnt it properly. :P


End file.
